How Could You?
by ConsevativePrincess
Summary: Deals with Lucy and Mary's relationship as sisters. JUST READ AND REVIEW
1. Am I really like that?

Background Info:  
  
Matt is 23 and married to Sarah, they have no children. Matt is an OB-GYN  
while Sarah is a specialist.  
Mary is 21 and unmarried and is attempting to finish college.  
Lucy is 20 and married to 21-year-old Kevin. They are expecting there  
first child. Lucy quit school in order to be a full-time wife and mother.  
Simon is 18 and dating Cecelia.  
Ruthie is 15 and single.  
Sam and David are both 6.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic but I've been to the 7th heaven section  
quite often and I absolutely love it. The problem, though, is that almost  
all the fics either portray Kevin as a wife-beater (not that I don't  
appreciate those fics a lot are really well-written, same goes for the  
fics on pregnancy.), one he very clearly isn't or Lucy as pregnant.  
Anyone can clearly see that he isn't a wife beater; sometimes he's too  
kind and gentle with Lucy, that it annoys me. And the pregnancy thing is  
good but it gets boring after a while. So I decided to do my own take on  
the pregnancy fic, I promise it will be different, really different! So  
here goes:  
  
"Mom, could you please tell everyone, I have something to tell them  
tonight at home?" Mary requested Annie.  
  
"Sure, including Sarah and Matt?"  
  
"Yes, everyone, except, Sam and David... Just nine of us"  
  
"You mean ten... We might as well count Lucy twice."  
  
"Oh yeah." Mary laughed "She must be really big"  
  
"Well, at 30 weeks what would you expect?"  
  
"Anyway, Mom, I really need all of you there."  
  
"Sure Mary." Annie said, sounding puzzled and a bit worried at her  
daughter's latest activities. Mary did have a history of getting into  
trouble.  
  
"Lucy" Annie called  
  
"Mom?" Lucy came down the stairs "What's up?"  
  
"Luce, Mary called to say she wants to meet all of us tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, she just said she had something important to say and  
everyone had to be there."  
  
"Oh, but, Kevin's working tonight."  
  
"Lucy, could you ask him if he could come home earlier?" Annie asked "It  
seems like this really means a lot to Mary."  
  
Lucy readily agreed "Sure he works to often, anyway. It is time for him  
to spend a bit of time with his pregnant wife."  
  
Annie laughed and then turned to face the kitchen to start dinner, all  
the while wondering what was going on.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Mary nervously looked around the table. Everyone was there except for  
Kevin who called to say be a little late. After five minutes of waiting  
Mary got to nervous and asked Lucy it was fine with her if she said what  
she had to without Kevin.  
  
"Sure, Mare." Lucy replied "I'll fill him in later."  
  
"Um. Ok. In that case, I better get it over with." Mary stammered "Mom,  
Dad, I'm sorry I really am, but I'm .... I'm... pregnant and I don't know who  
the father is."  
  
Everyone just stared at her in shock.  
  
It was Lucy, who finally chose to speak, "Mary how could you? After all  
that, Dad thought us, how could you?"  
  
Mary sat, stunned, this was her little sister, Lucy, the one with more  
boyfriends than she could count. "You're one to talk; you quit college in  
order to marry... By the way, how many of your boyfriends did you do it  
with?"  
  
Lucy stared at her sister shocked and outraged at her accusations. The  
rest of the family, still reeling at the shock of Mary's announcement  
kept silent.  
  
"For your information Mary, I quit because I wanted to devote myself to  
being a wife to Kevin and a mother." Lucy screamed, seething mad and  
wanting to kill Mary" I knew that Glen Oak wasn't in desperate need for a  
pastor, and besides what is a more God-serving job then being a good wife  
and mother?"  
  
At that moment, Kevin entered the house to hear his wife's indignant  
screams filling the house.  
  
"Oh no" he muttered to himself "Camden World War 10, here we come."  
  
"And by the way, I only slept with one of my boyfriends." She yelled at  
Mary, just as Kevin entered the dining room. "Unlike you of course, you  
threw yourself at each one of them."  
  
With that, Lucy ran upstairs to the garage apartment. Halfway upstairs,  
she turned around and added, just to make sure they got her point. "AND  
THAT BOYFRIEND WAS KEVIN!!!"  
  
Finally, everyone noticed Kevin's presence.  
  
Eric stared accusingly at Kevin, sick at the idea that perhaps they had  
committed a sin as grave as premarital sex, inside his house, inside the  
church's house.  
  
Noticing and accurately deciphering Eric's look, Kevin was quick to reply  
"that was after we were married, Reverend Camden." He chose to address he  
father-in-law through his formal title.  
  
Eric gave him a short but sincere smile knowing that his daughter had  
chosen well. He momentarily forgot Mary.  
  
Annie stood up, scared that Lucy was this upset in her present condition,  
and told Kevin that he better check on Lucy.  
  
She then turned to Mary and joined Eric in yelling at her for being so  
foolish and misjudging her sister so badly.  
  
As soon as Kevin entered the garage apartment, he saw Lucy sobbing on  
their bed. He sat on their bed and took her in his arms.  
  
"Kevin, am I really like that?" Lucy sobbed "Do I act like that? Was that  
your first impression of me?"  
  
"No, no, you're not, Lucy, don't cry." Kevin comforted her.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the moisture on the bed. He nervously looked down,  
thinking Lucy's water had broken. But, his nervousness turned to horror  
soon enough, when he saw blood.  
  
"Lucy" He looked up to see her face contorted in pain.  
  
"Oh my god, ow, it hurts so much." She cried, her tears of sorrow turning  
to tears of pain.  
  
"Lucy calm down." Kevin soothed her, sounding panicky, himself.  
  
"Ok, darling, I'll bring you to the hospital, now." Kevin began, and then  
remembered the basic first aid training he had received as a police  
officer. "Walking speeds up the process of giving birth." He murmured to  
himself. So instead he carried her downstairs.  
  
"Mary, how on earth could you be so stupid and you upset you sist-" Eric  
broke off, when he saw Kevin, his eyes traveled to Kevin's blood-stained  
police uniform and Lucy.  
  
"Get into the car, now. I'll drive" Eric commanded  
  
Kevin wordlessly rushed to the car more worried than ever, as Lucy had  
passed out in his arms.  
  
When they got to the car, Matt forced Eric to allow him to drive instead.  
"Dad, look you can't drive like this go sit in the back with Mom, Kevin  
and Lucy." Matt told his father, seeing Eric's face, he added "I'm her OB-  
GYN, remember? She and the baby are healthy, they'll make it"  
  
Eric obeyed, without saying a word.  
  
He got in the back and watched as Annie cried and brushed Lucy's hair  
away form her face. He watched Kevin silently wipe tears away from his  
eyes as his radioed his colleagues their plate number and let them know  
that they had to let all the traffic enforcers know that he would be  
speeding at an extremely high rate. He didn't want anymore disruptions.  
He looked on, as Kevin bent down to kiss Lucy's hand and whisper  
something in her ear. He had never believed in Kevin's love for Lucy more  
than he did then.  
  
Eric wondered why God had done this; he had been a faithful servant for  
more than 25 years and now this. A grandchild born out of wedlock. The  
possible loss of what would have been his first grandchild and as well as  
his second daughter, did he deserve this? Eric's lips moved in silent  
prayer and he prayed more fervently than he had ever before. He prayed  
for Mary, he prayed for Lucy's child, he prayed for Lucy, he prayed for  
Kevin, he prayed for Annie, but mostly, he just prayed that God would  
protect his them. Hopefully, God would protect his daughter....He couldn't  
take her away when she was so close to achieving everything she had  
wanted...  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Review! Review! Constructive  
criticism is very much welcome. 


	2. Its all your fault

A/N: Oops, I made a little mistake there, I meant that this is my first 7th Heaven fanfic. I have one BSC fanfic, but that's it. Anyway, I was so inspired by your reviews that I decided to update right away. I hope you like it.  
  
After getting Lucy to the hospital, Matt was able to get her stabilized. Following a brief examination, he decided that the baby was too far down, for a c-section.  
  
"Come on, Luce" He urged her. "Push! You can do it."  
  
"No, I can't." she wept "Please just give me a painkiller or something."  
  
"Epidurals can have a bad effect on the baby and I don't want to risk it."  
  
"Lucy, please do it, if not for me, for the baby." Kevin begged.  
  
"I'll try" she promised, clutching his hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is all you fault!" Annie screamed at Mary. "Your sister is in that delivery room because of your thoughtlessness."  
  
"But Mom, she had it coming. Who does she think she is?" Mary helplessly argued.  
  
"She was just being a sensible person and everything she said was absolutely correct." Eric angrily put in "You are the most irresponsible person, what on earth got into you?"  
  
"It was an accident... I was... I was... drugged." Mary started to cry.  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Haven't we to told you to watch who you socialize with?"  
  
"Fine I came to you for comfort but obviously, I won't get that." Mary sobbed "I'm leaving; I'll raise this baby on my own."  
  
"Do what you please," Annie told her, sounding extremely mad "But if something happens to your sister or her child, you know whose fault it will be."  
  
"Not only will you have the entire Glen Oak Police force against you, courtesy of Kevin, but you'll have the Glen Oak church mad at you as well." Eric warned "So you better get down on your hands and knees and pray."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah" Lucy released one last blood-curling scream and then she suddenly felt a gush and Matt was cleaning up her new baby.  
  
"Here, Luce" Matt said, looking the baby over "You and Kevin ha-"  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" Kevin worriedly asked.  
  
"Um... Lucy, Kevin" Matt stammered "You do know the risks of having a premature baby, don't you?"  
  
"Matt, what is wrong?" Lucy whispered, sounding a little hysterical.  
  
"Luce, Kevin, I'm really sorry but your baby girl's left fists isn't fully developed yet.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Her fingers are only partially developed."  
  
"But something can be done, right?" Kevin insisted.  
  
"Definitely, yes, when she's about a month old." Matt assured them. "They can add prosthetic fingers, there's nothing much to worry about."  
  
"Thank God!" Lucy sighed. "Is anything else wrong?"  
  
"Otherwise, she's a perfectly healthy baby." Matt smiled and handed the child to Lucy while, Kevin looked on.  
  
"She's beautiful, Luce." Kevin started to get choked up.  
  
"She sure is. Both of you had better start counting your blessings." Matt said preparing to leave "I'll give you both some private time."  
  
"Lucy, I love you so much and our little bundle of joy." Kevin kissed her and their baby.  
  
"Me too." She replied, kissing him back  
  
"Now, what should we name this little angel?"  
  
"How about Missy Felicia?" Kevin suggested, with a grin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For missing fingers." Kevin laughed  
  
"Very funny." Lucy told him, only mildly amused.  
  
"I say her initials should be LK or KL." She added.  
  
"That's a great idea. How did you come up with it?"  
  
"It stands for Lucy and Kevin; she is after all the third person we formed. You see when we become one we are completely different from ourselves, individually. She is the union of ourselves we made when we became one, physically speaking. She is the combination of Kevin and Lucy." Lucy explained.  
  
"That's brilliant Luce." Kevin said, taken aback by the logic of it all.  
  
"I know, I know" She grinned.  
  
A/N: What do you think? I don't know if the missing fingers thing is possible, but I thought it'd be interesting as I know someone in a similar situation (his was a result of an accident). I didn't want to kill the baby because I know a lot of babies live through premature births, incubators and all that. I, for one, am living proof of that. Anyway, there is going to be an interesting development in the next chapter. Remember Review! 


	3. Happy thoughts only

A/N: Oops, it's been a while hasn't it? Anyway I'm sorry, but I had my final exams this week. As of today, it is now summer in the Philippines. YAY! Thanks for all your reviews! I loved them! ============================================================== "Your child can go for her surgery in a few weeks at the most." Dr. O'Neil finished.  
  
"Thank you Doctor." Kevin replied, sensing that Lucy was on the verge of tears. "We will definitely go for it."  
  
"Well then, I guess that's it." Dr. O'Neil smiled and left the room.  
  
"Oh Kevin," Lucy burst out "Why did this happen to our child?"  
  
Kevin tried to soothe her "Its going to be fine, Luce, you'll see that this is just God's plan."  
  
"I know it is God's plan. Bu sometimes... I can't help but wish for a normal life..."  
  
"Back to normal?" Kevin questioned her, remembering all the times he had spent with Lucy. "Since when is life with you normal?"  
  
"Hah!" Lucy managed a smile through her tears "You're one to speak, you married me."  
  
"I know, I know." Kevin said, smiling fondly, taking a trip down memory lane.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
"SURPRISE" the entire Camden family yelled.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!" Lucy shrieked, completely startled.  
  
"Happy birthday 20th birthday, Darling" Kevin told her, coming forward and kissing her gently.  
  
"Ok, who planned this?" she demanded accusingly after she and Kevin finished their kiss.  
  
"We all did!" the twins chorused.  
  
"That was really nice, Thank you." Lucy bent down to hug Sam and David.  
  
"And now the beautiful cake, for the equally beautiful birthday girl." Kevin reentered the room from the kitchen.  
  
Lucy blushed just a bit and walked towards him, when suddenly both the twins bumped into them and Lucy ended up with cake on her hair and face.  
  
"UGH!" She screamed.  
  
"We're sorry, Lucy!" David said. "Yeah, we didn't mean to hit you and Kevin." Sam put in.  
  
"It's okay guys. It is not your faults, its Kevin's! Lucy laughed.  
  
"Oh no its not!" he protested. "I'm innocent!"  
  
"Oh really?" Lucy asked him, and aimed a handful of cake at him.  
  
He aimed right back of course, and before anyone knew it, it had escalated into a full-blown cake war between the entire family.  
  
30 minutes later, the whole family collapsed on the floor and the couch.  
  
"I don't think that was quite the party we had planned." Eric commented wryly.  
  
"Definitely." Ruthie snorted from the recliner.  
  
"Blame it on Lucy." Kevin called out form where he was sprawled with Lucy on the floor. "She started it"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucy threatened him with a throw pillow.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Kevin grabbed her arm.  
  
"But, you know what?" Lucy said after she calmed down. "I think I like it better this way."  
  
"Good" Kevin turned to her and kissed her.  
  
"Nice to know, we're appreciated. Annie said, patting her shoulder.  
  
=END OF FLASHBACH=  
  
Lucy turned to Kevin when he laughed softly. "Why?"  
  
"Just remembering your very different 20th birthday."  
  
Lucy laughed as well. "I get your point. We're not normal."  
  
"Speaking of which, I think we must have a bit of normalcy in our lives and give our daughter a name, soon."  
  
"Yes, we should shouldn't we?" Lucy looked at Kevin hopefully. "What are you doing today?"  
  
"I took the next two weeks off to spend it with my wife and child." Kevin kissed Luc's hand.  
  
"Great, we can start now."  
  
"I think her initials should be LK instead of KL and her nickname should start with L" Kevin suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she'll already be carrying Kinkirk and besides you were the one carried her for months and pushed her out."  
  
Lucy smiled at him. "What then shall we name her?"  
  
"How about Lorraine?"  
  
"I don't think so." Lucy muttered as she squinted at a picture of the baby.  
  
"Laurie? Laura?"  
  
"Those are too common." Lucy replied. "I want our daughter to have a slightly unique name in honor of our so-called un-normalcy."  
  
"Oh no, Luce, you're not going to name her Li Kingh Ho Bao Kwa (A/N: No offense meant to anyone who has that kind of name.) or something like that are you?" Kevin groaned.  
  
Lucy gave him a look "I said slightly unique, Kevin, I was thinking something like, Lorìn or Lorelai."  
  
"Lucy, Lorìn sounds too much like Lorraine, people might call her that instead." Kevin informed Lucy. "And I'm sure you know that Lorelai is the name of that woman on Gilmore Girls."  
  
"I know..." Lucy sighed. "What about Liliuokalani, that's the name of a Hawaiian queen."  
  
"Um, no. You said slightly unique." Kevin patted her arm. Would you consider Lilliana?"  
  
"Too common. Lei? Lorèínah?"  
  
"Isn't that one accent, too many."  
  
"I've got it!" Lucy cried, sitting up. "Lalitah!"  
  
"Lalitah?" Kevin questioned.  
  
"Lalitah!" Lucy replied.  
  
"Lalitah" Kevin murmured, suddenly a smile spread across his face. "I like it!"  
  
"Perfect." Lucy stated turning to him. "One down, one to go."  
  
"Can we please have a normal name for K?" Kevin pleaded.  
  
"As normal as I'll allow." Lucy laughed. "Katrina?"  
  
"Nothing ending in A, please, it wouldn't sound nice."  
  
"You do have a point. Katherine then?"  
  
"I don't think she looks like a Katherine..." Kevin answered.  
  
"She doesn't... Kim."  
  
"That's perfect!" Kevin answered "Kimberly."  
  
"Lalitah Kimberly Kinkirk." Lucy tried out, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful." Kevin whispered "She's beautiful, Life is beautiful."  
  
"Except for the fact, that Mary, my sister, my friend and confidant, thinks of me as a slut." Lucy started to cry.  
  
"Luce, Don't cry." Kevin begged, wiping her tears away. "Happy thoughts only."  
  
The door burst open at that moment to reveal Annie and Eric.  
  
"Hi Lucy, Kevin." They greeted looking tired and haggard.  
  
"Hi Mom," Lucy answered looking down.  
  
Eric beamed at his daughter. "So I hear from Matt that I have a lovely new granddaughter."  
  
"You do, she's as beautiful as your daughter." Kevin spoke up "We named her..." He turned to Lucy. "We named her Lalitah Kimberly Kinkirk." Lucy continued with a smile.  
  
"Oh how beautiful!" Annie declared rushing forward to envelop her daughter in a hug. 


	4. Are thing okay between us?

A/N: Oops, don't hate me please! I was away on vacation and arrived only yesterday. I promise to update faster.... Anyway, someone asked how Lalitah is pronounced and where I got it and the rest of the names. I got those names either from friends or T.V. (Gilmore Girls) and there really was a Hawaiian queen named Liliuokalani. Lalitah is a name used in India (All my grandparents came from there, but I was born and am growing up here in the Philippines. This should explain any difference in culture, if any.) The name is pronounced as la-li-tah the i is the same as the i lily and both the as are the same as the a car. By the way, this chapter is in dialogue form because its predominantly a phone conversation. I hope no one minds. REMEMBER REVIEW! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kevin: I hope you don't mind, Luce, - *is interrupted by the phone's ringing*  
  
Lucy: *about to answer the phone* Its fine, now go!  
  
Lucy: Hello, this is Lucy  
  
Mary: Luce, this is.....  
  
Lucy: *loudly* Mary! Why are you calling?  
  
Mary: I guess I wanted to explain. You see Luce, I was distraught and it just unraveled me to see you there with your perfect life. You have everything a loving husband, a beautiful home...  
  
Lucy: Mary, somehow, I don't take that as an excuse, as of the moment my daughter, Lalitah Kimberly will have to undergo prosthetic surgery because she was born early. And it hurt me a lot for me to hear you thought of me that way. I love Kevin so much, I don't want anyone thinking I was a slut... it affects him too, you know.  
  
Mary: Well, in a certain way you were kinda... I don't know, a bit flirty? But that's not the point it's the stress of having to live in such a perfect family. You know that's really why I started basketball. I couldn't be as pretty as you, so at least being athletic made up for it a bit.  
  
Lucy: *shocked* Everyone looked up to you, including, no, especially me! I always looked up to you for being so... I don't know...so you, so Mary. You had everything  
  
Mary: *hopefully* Does that mean everything is ok between us?  
  
Lucy: *surprised* most certainly not! My baby is going into surgery because of you!  
  
Mary: *discouraged* Oh, I thought... Well, never mind, I'm sorry though...  
  
Lucy: *laughing* I didn't mean that I still want to have Kevin beat you up *gets serious* but I think I've forgiven you somehow. I just don't know how long it will take till I forget that you practically called me a slut. But the truth is things haven't been "okay" between us for a long time now. There was always a tiny amount of stress.  
  
Mary: *in a low voice* You're right there has, I guess there's been a number of unresolved issues between us. But, do you thing there's hope? Luce, I'd really miss you!  
  
Lucy: *sighing* yeah, me too... I think so *crying out as a severe pain gripped her abdomen" Ow!  
  
Mary: *screaming* Luce? Lucy! *a crash echoes and Mary knows that Lucy dropped the phone*  
  
Lucy: *whimpering* ow.... "all goes black for her*  
  
I hope you liked it! Remember Review! Shiveena (my real name) - Conservative Princess 


	5. They Don't Believe Me

A/N: Here I am again! I told you all I'd update soon! I hope you like this chapter! By the way, I'll update only when I have 7 reviews. At the moment I have 37, I'll update when I have 44. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"LUCY!" Mary screamed at the phone, hoping for a response, but getting none. She quickly took her cell phone out and dialed Kevin's number.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lucy felt, heard and saw nothing, all was black. An unbearable pain gripped her abdomen. She prayed Kevin or anyone, for that matter would show up. "Help me..." she whimpered, trying in vain to reach the button that would summon the nurse. She finally lost consciousness completely.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mary listened to the phone ringing and when Kevin finally picked up she heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kinkirk" he barked thinking it was an official call. "Who is this?"  
  
Mary rushed to get it all out. "Kevin! Lucy's-"  
  
Kevin immediately felt a surge of anger. "Who do you think you are? Don't you dare call me again after what you did to Lucy!"  
  
"But, Kevin-" she broke off as he interrupted her.  
  
"But nothing!" He shouted then hung up on her, silently fuming.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Mary frantically dialed her home number.  
  
"Hello" Annie muttered, feeling tired and weary.  
  
"Mom!" Lucy's hurt!"  
  
"Damn right, she's hurt and it's all because of you."  
  
Mary sighed "not that way, mom, she's-"  
  
"She's what? Depressed? We all know that." Annie countered and slammed the phone shut. Tears were pressing against her eyes and pushing their way out onto her chalky white cheeks.  
  
"Annie," Eric questioned, taking her hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
She started sobbing. "Mary's wrong, Eric. I hate being like this to her."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mary leaned onto the wall. She barely noticed the tears trickling down from her eyes. She flicked them away with the palm of her hands. "They don't believe me." She sobbed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She knew time was running. Finally, she decided to drive over to the hospital.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A tall curly-haired brunette with a bright, bubbly smile greeted Mary. "Hi, I'm Nurse Rixielyn! Who are you looking for?"  
  
She nervously faced the nurse. "I think something's wrong with my sister, Lucy Kinkirk."  
  
"We'll look into it. And you are?"  
  
"Mary Camden, her sister."  
  
"I'm sorry, miss," the nurse apologized "but we were all given strict orders not to entertain any of your requests pertaining to your sister."  
  
Mary pleaded with the nurse. "Please, it's an emergency!"  
  
The nurse, seeing Mary's panicky look decided to give in. She figured it wouldn't hurt. So she led Mary to room 325, trying to assure her that all would be fine. The nurse knocked on the door and quietly pushed it back. Mary saw the shock register on the nurse's face and she instantly knew something was wrong. The nurse rushed in and called a doctor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kevin hurried to the hospital as soon as he heard something was wrong with Lucy. He ran all the way to room 325 and when he opened it all he saw were the doctors clustered around Lucy. "Luce," he said softly squeezing her limp hand. "Please make it."  
  
Suddenly he felt just the slightest squeeze and Lucy's eyelids fluttered open and she made a soft sound deep within her throat.  
  
A/N: What is wrong with Lucy? Remember Review! 


	6. Lucy and Kevin Wanted a Big Family

A/N: didn't I tell you all that I'd update when I had 44 reviews? Yay! I'll update again this Sunday if I have 51 reviews. By the way, I'm not sure if what happened here can happen, so if it can't excuse me. I'm not a doctor... :-)  
  
+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+  
  
Kevin studied the doctor worriedly. "Tell me Dr. Bard, what exactly is wrong with my wife why did she pass out like that?"  
  
"Mr. Kinkirk, when Mrs. Kinkirk gave birth the amount of stress she was under made it a very difficult delivery, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, it did. But, according to Dr. Camden, her OB-GYN and brother, there were no complications." Kevin replied.  
  
Dr. Bard pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, I am aware of that but, we recently discovered that your wife's stress level caused the baby to break to severely damage the uterus. (A/N: Don't take my word for it. I invented this.)  
  
"What are the implications of that?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I'm sorry; Mr. Kinkirk, but your wife can not have another child."  
  
Kevin fought for control. "How will that affect her health?"  
  
"For the next few months, she may experience a post-natal depression and severe stomach aches."  
  
+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+  
  
"So what's wrong, son?" Mrs. Kinkirk rushed towards Kevin along with the rest of Lucy's family.  
  
Kevin stared at them blankly then looked at his mom. "The baby damaged her uterus... she... can't... can't have anymore children."  
  
Annie stifled a gasp and turned to look at Eric. They both knew how much Lucy and Kevin wanted a big family.  
  
Mrs. Kinkirk hugged Kevin to her, when she saw the tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+  
  
Kevin's POV:  
  
I feel like a little kid again, coming off the playground with a skinned knee, crying to Mommy. I know I have to be strong later, for Lucy. But, I can't help it. Both of us planned to have a big family. Now, that dream is gone. Why did God have to do this? He took my father, he took my daughter's fingers and he took all of Lucy and my unborn children. I can't face it. I can't tell Lucy. Not now. How will she react? It will devastate her.  
  
+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+~*^*~+  
  
Kevin slowly pushed the door open. He strode in with Rev. Camden at his side. He decided that he wanted Lucy's father there. Maybe he could help them understand that this wasn't a punishment from God.  
  
"Kevin! Dad!" Lucy called from her bed, her face tired and pale. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Luce, baby," Kevin murmured brushing her hair off her forehead. "Everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Why did I pass out?" she demanded to know.  
  
"Lucy," he sat at the edge of her bed gathering all his courage to tell her "When you delivered Lalitah, your uterus got damaged."  
  
She turned to him, her face flushed with fear. "What? What will happen?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lucy, but we can't have anymore children."  
  
She just stared at him the started sobbing soundlessly. Kevin held her, all the while looking at Rev. Camden, hoping for support. But, he knew that this was his job.  
  
Finally, she turned to her dad. "Daddy, why did God hurt me this way?  
  
Rev. Camden knew this was where he came in, both as a father and minister. He chose to explain to Lucy, what she had been told a lot of times before, that God wasn't punishing her, that everything happened for a reason during the right time. He knew his daughter's pain wouldn't cease to exist. But at least, it would have a reason to stop... 


	7. I really need you

A/N: I hope you like this chapter... Pls. review!  
  
A shrill ring echoed around the almost empty Camden household. Ruthie sighed, annoyed that her studying was interrupted. At least she had the house to herself, she thought. "Hello, Camden residence, this is Ruthie." She rolled her eyes at how formal she sounded.  
  
"Ruthie!" the caller desperately greeted, hoping Ruthie wouldn't be heartless and hang up on her. "Wait, don't hang up."  
  
Ruthie gasped in surprise, why would she be calling? She thought to herself. "Mary?!"  
  
"Ruthie, please don't hang up! I need to talk to someone in this family."  
  
"I'm alone here. So I'm all you can talk to.  
  
Mary sighed in relief. Thank God Ruthie would speak to her. "Ruthie, how do you feel about what happened between Lucy and me?"  
  
"Well, I don't hate you because Lucy overreacted." Ruthie calmly went on "but it was your fault and Lucy was pregnant, you can't blame her. Her hormones were probably going nuts. You know, its Kevin I pity. He has gone through so much during Lucy's pregnancy. Aside from that, they just found out that Lucy can't have anymore children! She went into a state of unconsciousness at the hospital."  
  
"Great! I mean great that you don't think it's completely my fault, not great that Kevin suffered and they can't have a child anymore. I'll have to find a way to make it up to them." Mary silently rejoiced that Ruthie did not hate her. "Do you see Mom and Dad and Lucy and Kevin forgiving me, anywhere in the near future?" Who better person to ask but Ruthie? She thought. She did know practically everything that went on in the Camden household.  
  
"Hmm..." Ruthie thought out loud "Don't tell anyone, but I saw Mom crying to Dad that she hated being mad at you."  
  
"What did Dad say?" Mary questioned, breathless with anticipation at what might the answer be.  
  
"He just held and comforted her." Ruthie replied  
  
"So what do you think? Is there a chance?" Mary pleaded, for an answer. "Ruthie, I really need all of you right now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Ruthie thought about it. "Hey, do you want me to put in a good word for you. Show Mom and Dad the less hysterical side of it., you know?"  
  
"Oh Ruthie, your sure?' Mary cried, joyously. "Thank you!"  
  
"All in a day's work, Mare" Ruthie smiled proudly. While she was sympathetic with Lucy, she knew that Lucy had Kevin and Mary had no one to turn to during her pregnancy. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to studying Algebra... I have a gigantic test tomorrow!"  
  
A/N: What do you think? Remember Review! 


	8. Life is all about change

A/N: This is the second to the last chapter of the story! I'm so proud!

**GeorgeStultsFan**, **SwimmingKindofGirl **and **DancerBabe**(?), (did I get that right? I apologize if not...) and other reviewers- I know I've been gone for months but it was an odd mix of the lack of reviews, writer's block and.... (ick!) School! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have a few more exams coming up next week and I have the school paper to worry about so I can't promise anything!

**Pookie** and all potential reviewers- Make sure you actually read my story before reviewing ok? Aside from that if you must criticize (its ok with me), just make sure it constructive.

Lucy and Kevin both sat anxiously in the waiting room. Their daughter was about to go in for her surgery. Though it wasn't anything potentially life-threatening, they were still nervous. When Lucy spotted the doctor, she nervously gripped Kevin's hand, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Good Morning," the doctor greeted, consulting his clipboard. "Your daughter, Lalitah Kimberly, will be going in for her surgery very soon."

Sensing that Lucy was in no position to reply, "Dr. O'Neil, are you positive that this is not at all life threatening?" he asked, hoping to that the doctor's answer would finally calm Lucy down.

Dr. O'Neil smiled at them. He had come to know the young couple quite well in the past few weeks leading up to the surgery of their daughter. "Yes, Mr. Kinkirk, the most that can happen is that a slight infection could develop, but the chances for that are quite rare. So I assure you, that there is hardly a need for you or your wife to worry."

Lucy gathered her strength and rose. "Thank you Dr. O'Neil." She whispered

Lucy walked up and down the tiny hallway in the hospital's waiting room. "Kev, how long can this possibly take?" She asked him, the fear shinning in her eyes.

"Luce, I don't know..." Kevin tried to comfort her by tightly gripping her hand. "But it can't take long."

She stopped abruptly and collapsed beside Kevin put his arm around her. "Lucy, calm down! Its not good for your health if you keep on worrying!"

"I know... I know." She agreed. "I just can't help it. And besides you're not exactly Mr. Calm and Collected, yourself."

Kevin looked sadly at her. "But, I did not have to go through the stress of childbirth just a month ago, did I?"

"It's okay." Lucy answered, looking down at her lap. "That was the last time anyway." She added softly, the tears starting to glitter in her eyes. "What really got me was Mary-" she broke off, starting to sob.

Kevin silently pulled her into his arms.

"It was so hard; despite everything, Mary and I always had the special bond sisters have..." Lucy choked out, her voice muffled by her sobs. "You get that if your in such a dysfunctional family like mine.

Kevin looked at her with pity in his eyes. She looked like a frightened child, sobbing in his arms. "Luce, at least your parents and you are now speaking to her... things will get better eventually, you'll see."

Lucy looked up. "You're right; but things will never be the same again... In a few months she'll be giving birth to a baby, with no known father; I'll have Lalitah..."

Kevin sighed, "Life is all about change, Luce, you have to accept that, whether you like it or not; it'll come. It doesn't matter how long you and Mary had the type of relationship you had, its' the quality that counts, how much it has changed you for the better."

"I just miss my childhood. It was a wonderful, surreal one." Lucy mused, "It was a time and place that will never happen, but one I will often relieve in my mind's eye."

An unfamiliar-looking nurse came into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk?"

"That's us!" Lucy jumped up nervously. "How's our daughter?"

"Mrs. Kinkirk, your daughter came through the reconstructive surgery wonderfully." The nurse informed Lucy.

"Oh thank you!" Lucy looked up at the ceiling and silently murmured "Thank you, God!"

A/N: Very Short I know. The next chapter will be the epilogue. I'm sorry if this did not turn out the way some people expected it to. Or if my usual standard of writing hasn't been up to par lately, but you have to understand I have been absolutely swamped with work lately!


End file.
